memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Vulkánec
, vulkánský muž]] , vulkánská žena]] , vulkánská žena]] Vulkánci jsou humanoidní druh, který pochází z planety Vulkán. I když tomu vždy tak nebylo, jsou známi pro jejich důraz na logiku a logické uvažování. Vulkánci jsou také prvním druhem, který se připojil k Federaci, protože ji pomáhali založit. Byli prvním mimozemským druhem, s nímž se pozemšťané setkali. Historie * Méně jak 300 n. l. - Vulkánci nejsou příliš mírumilovným druhem, spíše naopak. Na tuto minulost neradi vzpomínají. * Přibližně 300-400 n. l. - Působení filozofa Suraka část populace opustila planetu, aby si hledala jiný domov a založilo novou civilizaci. Vlivem jiného prostření je jejich anatomie změnila a stali se novým druhem, známí jako Romulané. (TOS: The Savage Curtain). V průběhu následujících let se originály Surakových spisů ztratily a jeho učení bylo různě zkreslováno. To vedlo k mnoha neshodám až k postupnému úpadku.(ENT: The Forge; Awakening; Kir'Shara). * 1958 - Probíhá první neoficiální kontakt s pozemšťany. Během léta ztroskotal na Zemi u hornického městečka Carbon Creek vulkánský člun pozorující první lidskou umělou družici Sputnik. * 2. polovina 2. tisíciletí n. l. - Úpadek jejich civilizace je zjevný, projevuje se malou tolerancí a přílišnou radikalizací. Začíná vleklý konflikt mezi Vulkánci a Andoriany. (ENT: The Andorian Incident) * Déle než 100 let probíhal válečný konflikt s Romulany. Tato válka skončila před rokem 2072. Roku 2372 se zjistilo, že je způsobil pro svou zábavu Q známý jako Quinn, příslušník Q kontinua. (VOY: Death Wish) * 5. duben 2063 - Oficiální první kontakt s Pozemšťany. * 2154 - Vyvrcholení a konec úpadku. Objevení Kir'shary s originály Surakových spisů vedlo ke konci této nepříliš dobré historie Vulkánu. (ENT The Forge; Awakening; Kir'Shara). A začátek usmíření s Andoriany. (ENT: Babel One; United). * 2161 - Vulkán se stal zakládajícím členem Koalice planet, která se později přeměnila ve Spojenou federaci planet. (ENT: These Are the Voyages...) Anatomie .]] Hlavní rozdíl který rozlišují Vulkánce od lidí již napohled je klenuté obočí a špičaté uši. Ačkoli nejvíce Vulkánců má bledou kůži s jemně nazelenalým odstínem a tmavé hnědé nebo černé vlasy, někteří Vulkánci mají tmavě hnědou kůži, pevně stočené černé vlasy a rysy podobné jako jsou u lidí afrického původu na Zemi. Jiní sdílejí rysy podobné těm, které mají lidé asijského původu. Jejich krev je zelená, založená na mědi místo na železe. Třeba Spock má krevní skupinu T-. (TOS: Journey to Babel) Také rozložení vnitřních orgánů je jiné, například srdce se nachází na jiné místě než je běžné. (TOS: A Private Little War) Oni mají také vnitřní víčko, které chrání jejich zrak před jasnými světly. Jedná se o fyzickou adaptaci, která se vyvinula kvůli dlouhodobému vystavení pouštním podmínkám na jejich domovské planetě. Vulkánské ženy mají silný čich a Vulkánky na lodích Hvězdné flotily zpočátku vyžadovaly, aby se jim léčbou zmenšila citlivost na zápach lidí. Neexistuje zmínka, že by i vulkánští muži měli podobně citlivý čich. (ENT: Broken Bow) Vulkánci dávají přednost vyšší teplotě než lidé. V epizodě (TOS: The Deadly Years) když byl Spock postižený rychlým stárnutím, pocítil chlad a změnil teplotu tak, že v jeho pokoji bylo 38 °C. Obecně se usuzuje, že Vulkánci jsou třikrát fyzicky silnější než lidé, a žijí třikrát tak dlouho jak pozemšťané. Je zjevné, že Vulkánci se dožívají mimořádně vysokého věku. Sarek žil dokonce přes dvě století. (TOS: Sarek ) Vulkánec mladší sta let je považován v jejich komunitě za relativně mladého jedince. Jejich fyzická síla se přičítá přírodním podmínkách a hlavně gravitaci na Vulkánu. Vulkánské choroby *Syndrom Pa'nar (následek špatně provedeného splynutí myslí) *Syndrom Bendii (způsobuje dočasnou ztrátu emoční sebekontroly) *Choriocytosis (nemoc ovlivňující krev) *Syndrom Tuvan (neurologické onemocnění) Látka zvaná Trellium-D je minerál, který se používá k izolaci pláště lodí před prostorovými anomáliemi v Delfské oblasti. Naneštěstí pro vulkánský nervový systém je to silný neurotoxin. Narušuje synaptické dráhy, kterými ovládají své emoce a ti se pak chovají velmi násilně. Enterprise (NX-01) při snaze získat tento vzácný prvek, našla ztracenou vulkánskou loď Seleya v poli asteroidů. Zdraví její posádky však bylo nevratně poškozeno a nikoho z 147 členné posádky se tak nepodařilo zachránit. (ENT: Impulse) Pon farr a pohlavní dospívání a Charles Tucker]] Pon farr je způsob jakým završuje vulkáský jedinec svůj pohlavní vývoj. Při Pon farru dochází k závažné mozkové chemické nerovnováze, a pokud nebyl sexuální akt završen, tento jedinec by zemřel. Od okamžiku pohlavní dospělosti procházejí dospělí Vulkánci každých sedm let pon farrem. Přesné informace o jejich sexuálním životě nejsou zcela jednoznačné. Pohlavně dospívají déle než lidé, i když tento okamžik je zjevně do značné míry individuální. T'Pol bylo v době, kdy se nacházela na Enterprise (NX-01) přes 60 let, a přesto ještě pon farrem neprošla. Navíc tvrdila, že ještě nenastal její čas. Existují však okolnosti, které uspíší nástup tohoto fyziologického projevu, který má značný vliv na psychiku Vulkánců. T'Pol se nakazila neznámým patogenem, který u ní vyvolal předčasný pon farr. (ENT: Bounty) Je patrné, že na jinak logice oddané a takřka emocím se nepodávající osoby, jakými jsou Vulkánci se v tomto období jejich života chovají značně nelogicky. Pud je nutí vrátit se k partnerovi či partnerce, nebo nemají-li nikoho takového snaží se vyhledat nového partnera a pon farr završit s ním. Partnerem nemusí být Vulkánec. Pon farr lze také vyřešit nelítostným bojem o budoucího druha či družku. (TOS: Amok Time; VOY: Blood Fever), nebo za pomoci splynutím myslí, lze pon farr přenést na jiného jedince, a to i odlišného druhu. (VOY: Blood Fever) Vulkánci jsou schopni zplodit potomky s příslušníky jiných druhů. Mimo jiné lidí. Spock je syn uznávaného a zkušeného vulkánského diplomata Sareka a lidské učitelky ze Země Amandy Graysonové. Možné je, že vhledem k genetické podobnosti by mohli mít také potomky s Romulany. Duševní schopnosti Mnoho Vulkánců má telepatické schopnosti. Přesto se úroveň těchto schopností liší mezi jednotlivci. Splynutí myslí Procedura známá jako spojení myslí zahrnuje fyzický kontakt s další osobou (ačkoli jsou známi i případy bez kontaktu), a následné umožňuje sdílení myšlenek, zážitků, paměti a znalostí s dalším jednotlivcem. Této schopnosti využívalo mnoho Vulkánců. Spock dokonce dokázal provádět tuto metodu bez dotyku. (TOS: Devil in the Dark) Ve 22. století, bylo splynutí myslí považováno za opovrženíhodnou praktiku. Jeho prostřednictvím se také přenášela smrtelná nervová choroba, zvaná Vulkánci Pa'narův syndrom. (ENT: Stigma) Později se zjistilo, že Pa'narův syndrom lze vyléčit správně provedeným splynutím mysli. Tuto nemoc naopak způsobuje špatně provedené splynutí myslí. Nervový stisk Prvně viděný v provedení Spocka v epizodě (TOS: The Enemy Within). Jde o ochranou a příležitostně i útočnou metodu boje. Použitím tlaku na tlakové body mezi krkem a ramenem přivodí většině humanoidů bezvědomí. Ze začátku měli umět používat tento stisk pouze Vulkánci, později jej předvedl ale i Jean-Luc Picard. Neuropresura Se stimulací nervových bodu do značné míry souvisí umění provedení neuropresury. T'Pol neuropresurou velmi pomohla komandéru Tuckerovi trpícímu nespavostí a depresemi. (ENT: The Xindi) Katra Katru je něco jako duše, nebo-li spirituální esence života a mysli. Lze ji uchovat na dlouhá staletí i tisíciletí v katrových archách. Vulkánci si ji navíc mohou prostřednictvím splynutí myslí předávat navzájem, dokonce ji mohou úspěšně přenést i na jedince jiného druhu. Známé jsou předání katry do těl pozemšťanů. Do Archera vstoupila dokonce Surakova katra a tu spolu s artefaktem Kir'Sharu donesl až k Nejvyššímu velení. Spockova smrt (na konci Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan) nebyl konec jeho příběhu. Těsně předtím, než vstoupil do radioaktivní kontrolní místnosti, Spock vykonával spojení myslí s McCoyem a předal mu svoji katru. Vědecké poznatky Vulkánci jsou v porovnání s lidstvem velmi starý a vyspělý druh. Už ve 4. století z Vulkánu odcestovala část obyvatelstva s cílem najít si nový domov. Tito Vulkánci se postupem času vyvinuli v Romulany. Dalším srovnání technologií se naskytlo v roce 1958, když ztroskotal na Zemi u hornického městečka Carbon Creek v USA vulkánský průzkumný člun monitorující první lidskou umělou družici Sputnik. (ENT: Carbon Creek). Kultura ů v roce 2285]] Pro většinu Vulkánců je nesmírně důležitá logika a jsou ji schopni podřídit snad cokoli. Přesto existují tací, kteří se logiky zřekli. Těmito osobami Vulkánci opovrhují. Například Spockův nevlastní bratr Sybok, který se zřekl logiky, byl proto vykázán z Vulkánu. Skupinu Vulkánců, s nimiž se Enterprise setkala, si vykládali surakovo učení logiky, jinak než většina jejich druhu. Vulkánci je někdy hanlivě nazývali v'tosh ka'tur, což znamená Vulkánci bez logiky, ale cílem Tavina a jeho souputníku je prozkoumat své emoce a učinit je svou součástí, nalézt rovnováhu mezi emocemi a logikou, aniž by se jedno muselo potlačit. I přes jejich racionalitu a někdy až velice chladnou logiku, jsou tací, kteří věří na Sha Ka Ree, ekvivalent pozemského nebe. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Vulkánci jsou od mala školeni duševní disciplíně. Mohlo by se zdát, že skutečně nemají žádné emoce, ale to je jen klam. Vulkánci emoce jen potlačují, ale mají je a někdy se jimi dokonce nechají ovlivnit. Praktikují dokonce jakési zkoušky dospělosti, při nichž mají mladí Vulkánci prokázat, že jsou schopni vypořádat se s nebezpečím. Zkoušku s názvem Kahs Wan podstupoval v sedmi letech i mladý Spock. Vulkánská kultura a smyšlení vyjadřuje symbolu označovaný zkratkou IDIC. To znamená nekonečná rozmanitost nekonečných kombinací (Infinite Diversity of Infinite Combinations). Vulkánci jsou známí pro jejich zvláštní způsob pozdravu, při kterém říkají: "Žijte dlouho a blaze." Přitom rukou znázorní symbol tohoto pozdravu. :Tento pozdrav vymyslel herec Leonard Nimoy, který ztvárnil Spocka. On také cítil určitou spojitost mezi Vulkánci a židy, protože on sám pocházel ze židovské rodiny. Jazyk a písmo Vulkánský jazyk se vyvíjel velmi dlouhou dobu. Vulkánci mají nejméně tři psané jazyky; dva z nich mohou být užity zvlášť a třetí vždy v kombinaci s některým z prvních dvou. * Nejvíce používané písmo se podobá jakési svisle psané "stupnici". Skládající se z centrální svislé linky, kterou prochází další znaky. * Druhé písmo se píše ve stejném směru, ale symboly (písmena) jsou psána zakřiveně. * Třetí písmo se sestává z geometrických (obdélníkových) bloků o různých tvarech. : Existují-li další písma nejsou známi a není o nich ani nejmenší zmínka. Vojáci a špioni Ve 22. století měli vlastní vesmírnou flotilu, kterou řídilo Nejvyšší velení, roku 2154 vedené V'Larem. Po převratu převzala velení T'Pau a Nejvyšší velení brzy rozpustila. To vedlo ke změně vulkánské politiky a konci úpadku vulkánské kultury. Vulkánci mají tajnou službu, jejíž název je V'Shar (TNG : Gambit). T'Pol na sebe prozradila, že pracovala pro vulkánské Ministerstvo bezpečnosti. (ENT: "The Seventh") Kontakt se Zemí a pozemšťany Před oficiálním prvním kontaktem Vulkánců se Zemí došlo k několika neoficiálním kontaktům. )]] * Během léta roku 1958 ztroskotal na Zemi u hornického městečka Carbon Creek v USA vulkánský člun monitorující první lidskou umělou družici Sputnik. Stron, Mestral a T'Mir (babička T'Pol), tam krátkou dobu žili nepoznáni. Mestral se rozhodl, že na Zemi zůstane, ale další jeho osud není znám. (ENT: Carbon Creek) * Spock přicestoval na Zemi do 30. let 20. století spolu s kapitánem Kirkem vlivem Strážce věčnosti (TOS: The City on the Edge of Forever). * Do roku 1986 přicestovala USS Enterprise NCC-1701 a to i s Spockem na palubě ukořistěného klingonského dravce pojmenovaného HMS Bounty, aby zde pátrala po velrybách, které v jejich době vyhynuli. Tato úspěšná mise zachránila Zemi. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home). * USS Voyager je přenesen zpět časem do roku 1996, kde musí získat loď z 29. století. (VOY: Future's End, Part I) * Krátce po prvním pozemském letu warpem na Zemi přistála vulkánská vesmírná loď a byl učiněn oficiální první kontakt. To vše se stalo 5. dubna 2063. (Star Trek: First Contact) Vulkánská jména O původu a pravidel tvorby vulkánských jmen se toho příliš neví. .]] Leila Kalomi se Spocka patala, jestli má ještě další jméno, tak se Spock vymluví, že je nevyslovitelné. (TOS: This Side of Paradise). Jeho matka Amanda Grayson prozradila, že příjmení sice má, ale vyslovit by ho tázající mohl až po dlouhém procvičovaní. (TOS: Journey To Babel) : "Star Trek: The Original Series platilo pravidlo jména Vulkánců začínala na “S” a končit “k”. Později se od toho upustilo, ale skutečně mnoho Vulkánců má takové jméno." '' Vulkánci ve Hvězdné flotile Prvním Vulkánce sloužícím ve Hvězdné flotile a to ještě před založením federace byla komandér T'Pol. Ona je také první Vulkánec, který sloužil delší dobu na lidské lodi (předchozí rekord byl 10 dnů). T'Pol nakonec na lodi Enterprise (NX-01) slouží deset let (2151- 2161). Do posádky kapitána Jonathana Archera byla v podstatě vnucena vulkánským vedení. Ona sama to chápala jako trest. Postupně si však uvědomí, že je to příležitost a dokonce se s posádkou sblíží. Dalším známým Vulkánce sloužícím pod velením Hvězdné flotily byl Spock. Do Hvězdné flotily vstoupil i přes nesouhlas svého otce Sareka, který si přál, aby Spock pracoval pro Vulkánskou vědeckou akademii. '''Další vulkánci ve Hvězdné flotile:' * Admirál Savar, Velení Hvězdné flotily v San Franciscu (TNG: "Conspiracy") * Poručík Selar, lékař na palubě Enterprise-D * Kapitán Solok, velitel USS T'Kumbra, posádku tvořili jen Vulkánci (DS9: "Take Me Out to the Holosuite") * Poručík Tuvok, hlavní taktický důstojník na palubu USS Voyager * Praporčík Vorik, inženýr na palubu USS Voyager * Admirál T'Lara, představitelka justice, předseda soudního tribunálu (DS9: "Rules of Engagement") * Praporčík Taurik, mladý důstojník na palubě Enterprise-D Zajímavosti • Borgské označení pro Vulkánce je Druh 3259. • Ve vulkánské historii se zjevně vyskytla monarchie. (Star Trek: The Final Frontier) Externí odkazy Wikipedie česky Wikipedie anglicky StarTrek.com anglicky Kategorie:Druhy de:Vulkanier en:Vulcan es:Vulcanos fr:Vulcain mu:Vulcan nl:Vulcan